


With the Old Ones

by fondofit



Series: The Hunters [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodborne Fusion, Body Horror, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: Gladio gets a taste of the power Ignis  gained after his brush with the Old Ones.





	With the Old Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally write a Gladnis fic and it's an odd Bloodborne AU. That being said, same sort of weird body horror elements rest in this short fic. I got inspired by an idea that the Ring of the Lucii actually came from the Old Ones and infects the line of Lucis throughout the ages. I hope you enjoy this!

Gladio isn’t sure what to make of it, the white liquid falling from his friend’s eyes was odd enough, but this odd feeling flowing through his system had him more than worried. He had lightly kissed Ignis’s cheek while pearly tears fell towards his chin. The covered, “blessed” eye would do this, leak this white liquid as Ignis's body became used to the merging of the Kin’s blood with his own. The growths sprouting from his eye were becoming more noticeable. A few stems with glowing off-white, almost blue flower buds began to emerge from beneath the gauze after just a couple days.

It was horrifying as it was lovely.

But Gladio stands here with tears on his lips and an unfamiliar warmth flowing through his system. It fades as fast as it comes, only seconds long. Gladio’s fingers hold up Ignis’s chin, watching as the white tears roll down his cheek. 

“Iggy, hold still for a second.”

“What are you - Gladio!?”

The man in question drags his tongue against from the corner of Ignis’s lips, up his cheek, to the strip of the bandage that keeps most of the scarring from being visible to the rest of the world. The feeling of energy washes over him once again. He can scarcely believe how light his body feels in this moment. For just a moment, he could hear the sounds of the ocean in his inner ear - the ebb and flow of the tides. 

“Iggy, you’re…”

Gladio isn’t sure how to describe this feeling. This raw energy that makes him feel almost otherworldly. To feel like he was one with everything around him.

“What is it?” 

Ignis’s voice wavers, just enough that on impulse, Gladio takes his face in his hands and leans in to brush their foreheads together. It takes a few deep breaths before Ignis calms down again. The pearl tears roll down his cheeks, over Gladio’s hands - he resists the urge to lick the liquid from his own skin.

“Whatever that ring has done to you…” Gladio stumbles over his words, he quickly decides to go a different direction, “If you had any doubts that you had been touched by the Old Ones, Iggy, worry no more.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your tears. They’re… enlightening.”

Ignis’s voice falls flat, “Enlightening?”

“That’s honestly the best way to describe this feeling.” 

Gladio closes his eyes and sighs as he feels the rest of the energy quietly slip away. He felt a yearning he hadn’t felt before rush over him, like the waters over the sands of a beach. He leans in to kiss away the tears leaking from the bandaged eye. He feels addicted - this sweet ambrosia that could only come from one touched by the Old Ones. His cheek brushes up against the lump of the bandage holding the growth in and he comes back to himself; remembering where he was and what he is doing.

Ignis stands there, letting out the breath he had been holding. Instead of pushing Gladio away, his mouth seeks out the warm breath brushing against his moist cheek. Only when their lips touch does the water rush in Gladio’s ears, totally submerging him in this feeling of raw energy.

He pushes his lips against Ignis’s, craving the feeling, wanting it to fill him and make him complete. He relinquishes when Ignis moves away, their breathing staggered as the try to even it out. 

“Gladio, you - I can feel the beast inside of you. You’re not lost to the blood yet, but if you’re not careful-.”

“Ignis Scientia,” Gladio cuts him off. Ignis’s voice dying on his lips. Gladio gulps, tongue licking his lips, “If you don’t keep kissing me right now, I might-“

Gladio doesn’t have the chance to continue. Cool lips crush against his own as arms come to wrap around his shoulders. They stand their under the cool blue moonlight listening to the rush of water and the roar of beasts in the night.


End file.
